


There's just too much that time cannot erase

by anisstaranise



Series: Things that you say, I can't erase [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9459893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anisstaranise/pseuds/anisstaranise
Summary: He notices one of the bottles of red wine that they usually reserved for special occasions is three quarters empty. His brows furrow in confusion as he back tracks to the sink to find two empty wine glasses in it.Panic rises in his chest; did he forget a date with Iris?





	

**Author's Note:**

> For **donnanople** who prompted " _Things you said that I wasn't meant to hear._ " from this [list](http://anisstaranise.tumblr.com/post/155022880210/send-me-a-ship-and-one-of-these-and-ill-write-a).
> 
> Title from **Evanescence** 's " _My Immortal_ "

As the front door gently closes, the ring of keys clatters a little too loudly in the quiet foyer when he drops them into the glass bowl. He flinches at the invasive sound and shushes the key bowl on instinct. Heat creeps up the back of his neck as he takes a moment to process the ridiculousness of the act but still he hopes he hadn’t woken up Iris.

He pads lightly down the hall and finds the kitchen light on; something Iris does whenever it gets too late or she gets too tired to wait up for him. A quiet smile creeps on his lips at the thought of their little domestic routines. Never in a million years had he imagined he’d have that with Iris.

After he hangs his coat in the hallway closet, he decides to make himself a nightcap despite the protest of his aching body after being thrown several feet away- and colliding rather painfully against a lamp post- by a very strong metahuman. Hot chocolate with a touch of courvoisier is exactly what he needs, he notes.

The marble counter top is cool under his touch as he deftly places all that he needs to make his drink; the saucepan hanging above the kitchen island, the mug from the nifty holder on the counter, the cocoa powder from the pantry and the bottle of bourbon from their liquor and wine shelf, or as Iris dubs it- the _happiness_ shelf.

As he moves a few bottles around to find his brand, he notices one of the bottles of red wine that they usually reserved for special occasions is three quarters empty. His brows furrow in confusion as he back tracks to the sink to find two empty wine glasses in it.

Panic rises in his chest; did he forget a date with Iris?

Abandoning his unmade hot chocolate, he rushes to retrieve his phone. He swipes madly at the screen checking if he had missed any calls or messages from Iris.

None.

No calls. No messages.

He runs his fingers through his hair and scratches at his scalp as though the act can somehow make him remember something- anything- that he may have forgotten.

Eyes fixed on the mostly empty wine bottle on the shelf, he goes through the day he just had in his mind.

Iris had skipped breakfast this morning.

“Chasing a deadline,” she had claimed and he went about his morning in the lab.

They had met at the precinct and went to lunch together but Iris had left before dessert. _Deadlines_. Nothing unusual.

But the more he thinks about it, Iris had been really quiet throughout the day, lacking her usual animated chatters about juicy leads she’s planning on following.

Now that he _really_ thinks about it, Iris had seemed reserved- and somewhat... sad.

He mentally chastises himself for missing it earlier as he slowly walks to their bedroom.

The door lets out a gentle creak as he pushes it open, the kitchen light pouring unto Iris’ sleeping form  and his heart clenches at her beauty. Iris West- breathtaking even when she’s sleeping, he thinks.

The bed dips when he takes his place by her side, a hand stroking her shoulder lovingly. Being a light sleeper, Iris usually wakes up when he gets in bed. But tonight, she remains asleep, chest heaving evenly with her every breath.

His eyes trace her features; the lashes fanning against her silky, cocoa skin, the slope of her nose, the purse of her lips. She looks so at peace so he decides that whatever there is to talk about can wait until morning.

A soft giggle escapes her lips just as he pushes off the bed, his shirt already discarded on the floor in preparation of a quick shower.

“Iris?” he calls softly.

Another giggle follows, slightly louder this time.

“Stop,” Iris mumbles through her giggle.

He smiles to himself; Iris has never been known to talk in her sleep before and he feels privileged to learn this new side of her. He shakes his head fondly when Iris giggles again.

“Eddie, stop.”

He freezes in the bathroom doorway, a chill breaking along his skin.

Eddie.

Did he hear it right?

He turns to face the bed again, his heart hammering in his chest as his feet slowly carries him closer to Iris. She’s still curled under the covers, consumed by the dreams of her sleeping mind.

Dreams of Eddie, he thinks.

Eddie.

Suddenly everything falls into place and it hits him square in his chest like a freight train; Iris’ reservations throughout the day, the wine glasses, her fitful sleep.

Today’s the day- the anniversary of Eddie’s death.

His heart sinks as waves of guilt crash into him. How could he have forgotten? Has he been so busy being _The Flash_ that it slipped his mind? Or has he been so selfish in his new found bliss with Iris that he’s unwittingly erased Eddie from his memory?

“No,” Iris gasps suddenly, startling him out of his reverie. Her brows are furrowed, her eyes still shut. Gone is her even breathing, replaced by heavy, jagged breaths. “Stop. Eddie.”

He immediately runs to her side, kneeling down by the side of the bed, softly taking her hand in his; he’s ready to save her from the distress of her subconscious mind.

“Iris.”

“Please, Eddie. No,” Iris cries, tears wetting her long lashes. “Please- stay.”

There’s an unprecedented pain in his chest, Iris’ plea like a knife twisting inside of him. It’s a crude reminder that there have always been three people in this relationship of theirs. Eddie had been a big part of her life, her heart and that’s the way it will be- always. But he’d be lying if he hadn’t hoped that somehow, some way- that could change; that he can love Iris enough to fill all the voids Eddie had left.

The little trembles of Iris’ body, her silent whimpers as she cries in her sleep for the man they had lost three years ago tell him what he selfishly refuses to admit; the ghost of the memories of Eddie Thawne will stay with them-

Always.

\---END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Comments welcomed.


End file.
